nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Merzul
Merzulchamber.jpg Merzul2.jpg Back to People '''Need info:on '''Merzul's demise Description |} Background Merzul is a human who established the Order at the time when the liberation of the people and the divines started. He is both skilled at magic and reading the stars. He is the one who initiates you into the Order and provides information about the Order and some basic ideas about the world of Nehrim. Totally devoted to his goal of setting people free from the rule of the Gods, he was killed in his encounter with Barateon. The Order The Order's headquarters is located in the Arcane Sanctum. The Order was established after he fought to try to remove the Light-Born from power together with Narathzul Arantheal and Barateon. After Barateon's betrayal and Narathzul's imprisonment only Merzul was left to lead the Order, which was established so that Narathuzl Arantheal's work would not fall into oblivion. Since Barateon's rise to power, the Order operates in secrecy out of fear of persecution. The Order aims at honing magical skills of the so-called gifted, that is those who are naturally talented with some magic abilities. The Order seems to have suffered a terrible blow from Fate as the vast majority of its prospective members were killed in the Shadow Song Mine, which was supposed to be a secret place for meeting the new recruits. Principles: *The Order provides a safe haven for all gifted with magical abilities. They also aim to hone their unusual skills. *The basic principle is to free people from the supremacy of the gods. They fight for humankind's right to determine their own fate. *The advent of the Shadow God, the one who will dare and manage to dethrone the Light-Born, is written in the Predestination of Tel'lmaltath. Merzul is convinced that there is only one person who can fulfill the Predestination, that is Narathzul Arantheal. Merzul's Leadership You first encounter Merzul when leaving the Shadow Song Mine during the first quest Shadow and Light. You can infer from his doing that he is an extremely powerful mage who just killed a huge horde of Cave Trolls. Merzul acknowledges that he was the one who sent out a Anonymous Letter to all magically gifted and he was the one who accidentally lured you into the perilous troll-infested cave. He informs you about the Order and the ongoing persecution of its members due to Chancellor's Barateon's Magic Prohibition throughout the Middlerealm. By offereing you the choice to become the member of the Order he is well aware that, in reality, you have no choice as if you decline, he will be forced to kill you. You know too much about the Order and thus can be of a conisiderable danger to the Order. Merzul is also the one who conceived a plan to explain your guardian, High Priest Aratornias in Tirin Abbey, your sudden decision to leave the peaceful village of Tirin Abbey. You are to deliver a forged letter to your master, stating that you are to join the army. Quests Shadow and Light A Glance to the Stars Into the Forsaken Country Encounter Notes *After his death we can find him and Melvin hanged in Erothin. *A book on Merzul and the Order: Arcane Sanctums and the Order. Category:People Category:Quests Category:Incomplete